The Love of My Life
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: It's been some time since Dennis and Winnie last saw each other. Having been reunited, the two start dating, and some unexpected things happen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A pleasant surprise

[Dennis POV]

It's been 10 years since I last saw my friend Winnie. I had to move away from the hotel for school reasons. Now that I'm done with school, my parents and I decided it was time to move back.

"Are you excited to see everyone?" My mom Mavis asked me. We were taking a plane back to Transylvania, and I unfortunately had to sit in between my mom and my dad Johnny.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. There was only one person I really wanted to see.

"I think I know who you really want to see." She said in a teasing voice.

"Mom…" I began to say.

"Who are you talking about?" My dad asked.

"My boy's taken a shine to Winnie." She said.

"That was the little werewolf girl, right? That's so cute! My little dude has a crush!" He said.

I gave him an angry look. "Dad, I'm not your little dude anymore!" They both laughed at my reaction. We eventually landed at the airport, where a taxi driver then took us to the hotel. Once we got there, I got out of the backseat.

"Don't forget your bags!" Mom said to me.

"Yeah, I know." I said in an annoyed tone. I went to the trunk and grabbed my bags. I then walked up to the hotel and went inside. The hotel was as lively as ever. There were some new patrons I had never seen before.

' _I wonder if Winnie will recognize me._ ' I thought to myself. My appearance had changed a lot within the last 10 years. I now wore an unbuttoned light blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. I wore beige dress slacks instead of my cargo shorts and swapped my blue tennis shoes for brown moccasins. I still had my curly red afro hair and my mom's blue eyes.

While talking with some of the patrons, Grandpa noticed I was standing at the entrance and he walked up to me.

"Denisovich my boy, you're back!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm back." I replied putting my bags down. I looked at my grandpa. Nothing about him changed at all.

"You know, Winnie's been waiting for you to come back." He said.

"Has she now?" I asked. This didn't surprise me, since Winnie has had a crush on me ever since we were little kids.

Winnie was talking with some of her friends when she noticed me talking to Grandpa. She got on all fours and dashed toward me, followed by two half vampire, half werewolf teens. I noticed this out of the corner of my eye and before I could react, I was knocked to the ground.

"My zing, you're back!" She said excited. She then started licking me. I was used to this, as Winnie liked to shower me with affection every time she saw me. I also noticed I would get a warm and happy feeling inside me whenever Winnie was around. My parents told me it was normal to feel like this around girls since I was 16 now. She eventually stopped licking me and helped me up.

"Winnie! It's so good to see you!" I said giving her a hug. I got a good look at her. By the way she was dressed, I guessed she was 18. She now wore a pink tank top with a white skull and crossbone design on it, similar to the shirt she used to wear. She also wore a pair of black cargo shorts and replaced her white earring studs with two white earrings at the bottom of her ears. She still wore her studded collar with the pendant on it and had her hair tied in a ponytail instead of pigtails. She also wore red lip gloss. I then looked at the werewolf/vampire boy.

"Crash, it's been too long my friend." I said. Crash was one of my closest friends at the hotel and was a vampire/werewolf hybrid. His little sister Jensine, was also half vampire, half werewolf. They came to live at the hotel 10 years ago when a fire destroyed their home and left them orphans. What set Crash apart from most normal werewolves, was the fact that he had skin on his face instead of fur. Crash was 17 and he wore an unbuttoned black leather jacket with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. The shirt had a white skull and crossbones design on it, and he wore black finger-less gloves on his paws. His sister was not as much of an outcast, as she looked more human like than werewolf. She was 16 and wore a red dress with a white skirt and only had fur on her arms and legs. I then picked up my bags and went to my room with the three following me.

"Man, it's good to be home." I said landing on my bed. Most of my furniture was still in my room, since we didn't take everything with us. I eventually got up and started unpacking my things.

"So, what was it like living in California?" Crash asked.

"It sucked." I replied. "I was treated like an outcast everywhere I went. Either that, or people were scared of me because of my fangs."

"That's terrible." Jen said. I looked at her.

"Yeah, well at least that won't happen here." I said. After a little bit, Winnie came up to me.

"Wanna hang out later?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great!" She said. Jen then left my room. Winnie turned around to follow her, but before going out the door, she turned back around and walked up to me. She gave me a kiss on the lips, which made my face turn bright red.

"I love you Dennis." She said.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say. It was so unexpected. She then left my room. Crash looked at me in shock.

"Man, I wish girls were like that to me." He said before leaving my room. I stood there for about 10 minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

[A few hours later]

I finished unpacking my things and went to find Winnie. When I found her, we left the hotel and took a walk in the woods. We eventually came to a cliff overlooking the town.

"Winnie, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She replied.

"Why do you like me so much?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, ever since we were little kids, you've called me your "zing" Why?" I asked.

Winnie then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I fell in love with you when I first saw you." She said. "I feel like you're the one."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. It gave me such a happy feeling inside. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I have something to tell you." I said. I was starting to feel nervous. It was time to tell Winnie how I really felt about her.

"I don't just love you; I'm in love with you." I said. Winnie gave me a surprised look, but it quickly changed to a smile.

"You…you mean it?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her. After a bit, she kissed me back. It felt nice having furry arms around my neck. After what seemed like forever, we parted and stared at each other. For about 4 seconds, I saw a pink swirling in her eyes. My eyes also swirled pink. Our expressions changed from happy to shock.

' _Did we just zing?_ ' I thought to myself. As if answering my thought, she slowly nodded. We started walking back to the hotel. Winnie leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." I replied.

We eventually came back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to tell everyone what happened.

* * *

 **A/N** : I forgot to mention I'll be including some of my own characters in this, but the main focus is Dennis and Winnie's relationship in their teenage years. Until next time, take it easy.


	2. A little too soon

We eventually got back to the hotel. I went looking for my parents to tell them what happened.

"Mom, Dad, I've got something to tell you." I said when I found them.

Mom was talking with one of the patrons and turned to face me.

"What is it?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "I zinged."

Mom gave me a happy look. "Why, that's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Winnie." I said.

"I always knew you liked her." She said. I blushed when she said this. My dad however, was not so surprised.

"But she's a werewolf." He said.

I looked at him. "So what?"

"That's totally not what I was expecting." He said.

"I'm sorry Dad. I love Winnie. You can't change that." I said. I then left to find Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda.

"I'm so glad my Dennis has found his zing." Mom said.

[Meanwhile]

I found Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda sitting at a table in the lobby.

"Aunt Wanda, Uncle Wayne, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Wayne responded.

"Can…can I date Winnie?" I asked in a somewhat nervous tone. They both smiled at the idea and nodded. I was shocked. I thought for sure Uncle Wayne wouldn't let me date Winnie because I wasn't a werewolf. I then left to find Winnie and found her in her room.

"Winnie." I said.

"Oh, hi zing zing." She said with her arms behind her back.

"Your parents said we can date." I said.

"Wonderful." She said. We threw our arms around each other and kissed.

"Well, ain't that cute." I heard a familiar voice say. We jumped apart and I noticed Crash was standing in the doorway.

"Crash, don't scare me like that!" I said my heart racing.

"Is Winnie your girlfriend now?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh just checking." He said. He left Winnie's room. I didn't realize Crash was starting to get jealous because I had a girlfriend and he didn't. We left and went to the lobby. We sat down at a table across from each other and laced our fingers together.

"What will the rest of Transylvania think of this?" I asked.

"Who cares what they think? I love you, you love me, it's our happiness that matters." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right." We kissed. Grandpa noticed this and walked up to us.

"Have you two finally admitted your feelings for each other?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's good. And you told me Winnie was just your friend." He said.

This made me remember when I was a kid and told Grandpa Drac that Winnie was just my friend. He teased me and said I was going to be more than friends with her. I smiled at the thought.

"I guess you were right about us being more than friends." I said.

Grandpa smiled and walked away. We eventually got up and went to my room. I closed the door behind us.

"Let me show you something cool." I pulled out my PlayStation 3 and started it up.

"What's that?" Winnie asked.

"Dad got me a PlayStation 3 while we were in California. I even downloaded some classic PSone games to it." I picked a game and started playing it. "This is one of my favorites. It's called Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped."

Winnie watched me play the game. "He's cute. Not as cute as you though."

I blushed when she said this. Winnie giggled in response, and I continued playing the game. After a couple minutes, Winnie suddenly grabbed me and threw me on my bed. She then got on top of me, which surprised me.

"Uh, Winnie what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I thought my zing would want to have some fun." She said seductively. She then started aggressively kissing me and pushing me in my bed. After a bit, she took off my jacket and shirt.

"Winnie, I really don't feel comfortable with this." I said. I knew what she was doing, but didn't have the will to stop it.

"Let me show you how much I love you." She said. She then took off her tank top and shorts. All she had on was her collar and panties.

"But I…" I began to say.

Winnie interrupted what I said with a kiss. "I won't take no for an answer." She began pulling down my pants when there was a knock at the door and someone came in. It was Crash.

"Dennis, can I…" He began to say. He noticed Winnie and I were half naked.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

My face turned bright red and I quickly thought of something to say. "No, uh… we were just uh… getting dressed!"

Crash laughed. "Dennis, you're a bad liar. You two were about to go at it, weren't you?"

"No! I…"

Crash cut me off. "It's okay, your secrets safe with me." He thought for a second. "I forgot what I was going ask you. I'll think of it and come back later." Crash then turned to leave my room, but looked back at us.

"Good-bye, my little lovebirds." He said in teasing voice. He left.

"Oh man, that was close!" I said. I pushed Winnie off me and got my clothes back on.

"Winnie, don't you think it's a little early for us to be doing that?" I asked. Winnie got up and put her tank top back on, but left her shorts off. I assumed she did this just in case I changed my mind.

"Sorry. I kinda lost control." She said.

I smiled. "It's fine. I just didn't expect it." I sat down on the floor and started playing the game again. Winnie sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Little did I know, Winnie was thinking of how to convince me to do that with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Forgot to add some credits. Crash Bandicoot belongs to Activision, PlayStation belongs to Sony Interactive Entertainment, my OC Crash belongs to me, and everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	3. A date to remember

**WARNING:** This chapter is sexualized. Read only if you like that kind of stuff. Credit to my friend Alpha Centauri9 since the ideas I use in the next 2 chapters originally came from him. I've decided to rewrite the story and add more detail, which is why I deleted the rest of it.

* * *

A couple days had passed since that incident with Winnie. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

' _Why would she want to do that already?_ ' I thought to myself. Without warning, I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey! You surprised me!" I said when I saw Winnie sitting on top of me. She giggled.

"Sorry." She said helping me up. "I wanted to say sorry about a couple days ago. I couldn't help it."

I smiled. "Well, to be honest I liked it."

She gave me a shocked look. "You did?" She then wrapped her arms around me. "I can do better than that if you want." She started pushing her body into mine. I liked the feeling of this, but quickly realized where we were.

"Winnie, shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" I asked.

"I know just the place." She said smiling. She then grabbed my hand and led me out of the hotel. We eventually came to her old treehouse.

"I thought this got destroyed?" I asked.

"I rebuilt it with Dad's help." She replied. I walked in through the door and took a look around. Winnie then tackled me again and laid on top of me. She started aggressively kissing me and after a couple of minutes, she stopped. She then sat up.

"I want to show you how much I love you." She said taking off her tank top and shorts.

"Umm…Winnie…" I began to say.

"Please? I can't wait anymore." She said giving me a puppy-eyed look.

I thought about this for a second. My conscious was telling me no, but my body was saying yes. I gave in and said "All right."

Winnie gave me an excited look. "You're going to like this, my zing." She kissed me again, ending it with some tongue this time. I felt myself erect from this, and she must have felt it because she giggled.

"Are you getting excited?" She asked.

"I…umm…uh…" I said in response.

"Don't be shy, my zing." She said. She started kissing me again, taking off my jacket and shirt this time. She stopped after a bit and grabbed my hand. She stuck it down her panties and when she got to where she wanted me to rub, she moaned. She told me to rub her more, which I did and she moaned even more. I froze up for a bit, not knowing what to think about all this. She eventually grabbed my other hand and put both of them on her panties.

"Take them off." She said blushing. I did so and she howled.

"Winnie, what are you doing?!" I asked nervously. I was afraid someone might have heard her and come to investigate.

"Just excited, that's all." She said. She continued kissing me and eventually stopped.

"Let me see your friend." She said giggling. She pulled down my pants and grabbed my erection. She wrapped her mouth around it and sucked.

The feeling was bliss, along with a little pain since Winnie had sharp teeth. She kept most of them away and sucked harder and harder before eventually stopping.

"Now you get to see what I feel like on the inside." She said sticking my erection in her. It felt like a warm oven inside her. I began thrusting and she let out a moan. I eventually sped my thrust and she howled again.

"Winnie, please be quiet." I said. She ignored what I said and rode on me for a while. This was best feeling I've ever had.

"Is my zing having fun?" She asked smirking.

"Yes." I replied.

"We've only just begun." She said. I then realized this was going to take longer than I thought.


	4. A long night

Winnie got off me and laid down on her back. She fingered herself for a bit.

"Come on baby. Show me what you got." She said wanting me to stick my erection in her. I did so and she moaned. I began thrusting again.

"Harder!" She said. I thrusted faster, but was starting to feel my energy fade. After a bit, I felt something come up my erection.

"I think I'm going to cum." I said.

"Do it inside me." She requested. She held me with a tight grip and I continued thrusting until I ejaculated in her. Once I did, I pulled out and we both collapsed from exhaustion. After a couple minutes, we got up and kissed for about 5 minutes before getting our clothes back on and heading back to the hotel. Once we got there, my mom was waiting for us.

"Where were you two?" She asked.

I gave her a surprised look. "What do you mean? We just went on a date."

"You were gone for 2 hours. We were getting worried." She said.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember to tell you we're going out next time." I said.

"See that you do." She said before walking away. Winnie and I noticed it was getting light out, which meant everyone was going to sleep.

"Want me to sleep with you?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. We walked to my room and I closed the door behind us when we got there. We then got into my bed and Winnie pulled me under the covers. She kissed me for a couple of minutes.

"Did you have fun with me?" She asked after kissing me.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She said smiling. She gave me another kiss before falling asleep. I fell asleep not to long after that.

[The next morning]

I woke up several hours later. I noticed Winnie was still asleep and stroked my hand through her hair to wake her up. She yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning love." I said. I got up to stretch for a bit. Winnie grabbed me and pulled me back down. She already missed me not being by her.

"I want to have some more fun with you." She said. She then gave me a passionate kiss. I already knew where she was going with this and pushed her away from me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Now's not the time to be doing that. We could get caught, and I'm afraid of them finding out we had sex." I said.

"Oh all right." She said disappointed. We both got out of my bed and left my room to go to the lobby. We sat down at one of the tables. Crash noticed we were awake and walked up to us.

"Good morning you two." He greeted.

"Same to you my friend." I replied.

"Still recovering from last night?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said giving him a funny look.

"Of course not. Can I talk to you Dennis?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I got up and he led me to his room. He closed the door behind us.

"You had sex with Winnie didn't you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard her howling while I was in here last night. I'm not deaf you know." He said.

I sighed in defeat. "All right, you got me. I did have sex with Winnie."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I wanted her." I replied.

Crash gave me a serious look. "I understand. It can be hard to resist."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone okay?" I said.

"You have my word." He said.

I smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Crash. You're a good friend." I said.

He too smiled and I left his room. I went back to the lobby and sat down with Winnie.

"What did Crash have to say?" She asked.

"Not much." I lied. It really bothered me that Crash knew I had sex with Winnie, but I didn't want to tell her for fear that she would make a scene of it.

"Want to go on another date tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great. I'll see you then." She said. She got up and kissed me before leaving. I eventually got up and went back to my room. I sat down on my bed and thought about what I did. Did I make the right decision? What if our parents found out? I didn't care anymore and stared at the ceiling. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

' _Maybe playing my games will get my mind off it._ ' I thought to myself. I sat down on the floor and turned on my PS3. I started playing 'Crash Bandicoot', one of the classic PSone games I downloaded to my PS3. It helped a little bit, but I still couldn't stop thinking about it.


	5. Another long night

A couple of hours had passed and I decided it was time to go on my date with Winnie. I went to her room to get her and we left the hotel. While we were walking through the forest, a thought came to my mind.

"Crash knows we had sex." I said.

Winnie gave me a shocked look. "How did he find out?"

"He could hear you howling." I replied.

"He's not going to tell anyone, is he?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone." I said.

Winnie sighed in relief. "Oh good." We eventually came to the cliff overlooking the town. After staring at the moon for a while, we turned to face each other and wrapped our arms around each other.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked.

She smiled at the thought. "How could I forget?"

"Well, that was the best moment in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm forever yours." I said smiling. I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back. After what felt like an eternity, we parted. Winnie then pushed me to the ground and got on top of me.

"I'm getting turned on." She said seductively. She then started passionately kissing me. I pushed her off me.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"This isn't the place to be doing that." I said.

"Sorry." She said giggling. She helped me up. We noticed dawn was approaching and decided to head back to the hotel.

"Will you sleep with me?" She asked when we got to the lobby.

"Of course." I replied. We walked to her room and when we got there, she closed the door behind us and locked it. I noticed this out of the corner of my eye and knew where this was going. She then pushed me into her bed and laid down next to me. She kissed me for about 5 minutes before stopping.

"So, are we going to have some fun, or go to sleep?" She asked me.

"Well I…" I began to say.

She smiled. "It's okay. We don't have to if you don't want to." She then turned to lie on her side.

I laid there wondering if I should take the offer. I obviously wanted her again, so I stuck my hand down her shorts and reached what I was going for.

Winnie turned to look at me. "Go ahead." She said in an eager tone. I began to finger her and she let out a soft moan. After that, she sat down on top of me and at the same time, she took off my jacket and shirt.

"Now take them off." She said. It embarrassed me to hear her say that, but I was happy to oblige nonetheless. I pulled off her shorts and panties. I rubbed her for a bit, and she moaned again. She then took off her tank top and proceeded to passionately kiss me. After a bit, she pulled my pants down and I felt her suck my erection.

"Watch the teeth!" I said. Just like before, she sucked harder and harder before eventually stopping.

"See? I did better." She said smirking. She managed to keep all her teeth away from my erection this time. I laughed and she once again sat down on top of me.

"Your turn." She said. I stuck my erection in her and started thrusting. She felt a burning furnace on the inside.

"Hard!" She commanded. I did so and she moaned loudly. I strangely did not feel my energy fade from doing this. After a little while, I picked her up and laid her down on the table in her room. We looked each other in the eyes and smiled. I gave her a passionate kiss and began thrusting again.

"Come on vampire boy, harder!" She said. I thrusted harder, but was now starting to feel my energy fade. After a while, I felt something come up my erection.

"I'm going to cum Winnie." I said.

"You know what to do." She said. Like before, she held me with a tight grip and I continued thrusting until my semen was released in her. She let out a loud howl when that happened and we both collapsed from exhaustion. After a bit, we got off the table and got into her bed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Did I satisfy you, my love?" I asked.

"Yes, you did." She replied smiling. We kissed for about 5 minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. My job has been keeping me busy. I would like to add that I've got a big surprise for the next chapter. Until next time, take it easy.


	6. A shocking reveal

A couple weeks have passed. I noticed Winnie was acting strange. She would throw up, eat more than normal, and her belly was becoming round. I assumed that was because she was eating more. Worried about her, Aunt Wanda and Uncle Wayne took her to the hospital, and they came back with some surprising news.

I was playing "Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back" on my PS3 when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I called. The door slowly opened.

"Oh hey Winnie. Did the doctor find out what's happening to you?" I asked when she walked in. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, and I've got some great news." She said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"Say whhhaaatt?!" I said falling backwards in my chair. I got off the floor and started pacing back and forth. "No, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" I was panicking.

"What's wrong zing zing?" She asked.

"I'm screwed! When my parents find out about this, I'm going to be in big trouble!" I said.

"Get in trouble for what?" I heard my mom say. I jumped and turned around. Sure enough, she was standing in the doorway.

' _Oh shit. I'm in for it now!_ ' I thought to myself.

"Is something wrong honey?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom. We've got big problems! I need to talk to you." I said frantically.

"Okay." We both walked out into the hallway.

"Now, what are you freaking out about?" She asked.

"I well…it seems I'm going to be a father." I said in a scared tone. I was afraid of what my parents would do to me.

"You are?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry Mom! I couldn't help it!" I said. I started crying.

"Oh, come here honey." She said. I walked up to her and she gave me a hug. After a bit, she looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"Are you mad?" I asked sniffling.

"Not at all. What you did is natural, although I am disappointed you didn't wait longer." She said.

"What's Dad going to say?" I asked.

"It'll surprise him, that's for sure, but I don't think he'll be mad." She replied. She then gave me a serious look. "Be warned Dennis, taking care of a child is not an easy task. I'll help you in any way I can."

I smiled and gave my mom another hug. "Thanks Mom. You're the best."

She too smiled and she walked down the hallway. I waited until she was out of sight and went back into my room.

"What did Aunt Mavis have to say?" Winnie asked me.

"Well, she's not mad at me for what I did, which is really surprising. I can only hope Dad feels the same way." I replied. I thought of something important.

"So ummm… what do Aunt Wanda and Uncle Wayne think about you having a baby?" I asked nervously.

"They aren't mad at all. In fact, they're overjoyed about being grandparents." She said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." I heard another knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened, and it was Grandpa.

"Denisovich, I just heard the news from Wayne. Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes Grandpa. Winnie's pregnant." I replied.

"Why, that's wonderful! I'm going to a great-grandpa!" He said happily.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. I'm not sure everyone else will be though." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." He said.

"I wish I shared your optimism." I said. He then left my room. I sat down on my bed and thought about everything that's happened. Winnie sat down next to me.

"Man, I really didn't think this would happen." I said.

"Don't worry love. Whatever's coming, we can handle it." She said. She started licking my cheek to comfort me. It helped a little bit.

"I hope you're right." I said. I then got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need some time alone." I said. I went to the door and left my room. I went to the lobby and sat down at one of the tables. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. This really changed everything. After doing a lot of thinking, I got up and went back to my room where Winnie was waiting for me.

"You were gone for a while. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been doing some thinking, and I think you're right. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." I said. Winnie walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"That's right." She said. She gave me a long passionate kiss and then hugged me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied. We then left my room, went to the lobby, and left the hotel.

* * *

 **A/N:** As of right now, this is the last chapter. I don't plan on adding anymore, but just in case I do, I'm not putting the complete state on this. Until next time, take it easy.


End file.
